cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Guardian tank
"Guardian Tank awaiting deployment!" :Guardian Tank The Guardian MBT is the successor to the obsolete Grizzly Tank and the latest Allied MBT in the WWIII arsenal. Driven by British crews, it's similar to its predecessor in speed and power, but features improved target designating systems, allowing it to "paint" an enemy unit and relay targeting information to other Allied units, allowing them to rapidly fire upon the enemy unit. As usual, it is less armoured and lower rate of fire than its Soviet equivalent, the Hammer, but it is faster and cheaper much due to its 90mm gun is stronger than the 85mm gun. Varient There was the Chrono tank which is a Guardian Tank with a small chrono device attached to it but it was canceled and not able to appear in RA3. Notes from the field "THEY BEN ASKING FOR THIS!" :Guardian Battlefield reconnaissance has revealed at least these facts about the guardian tank: • Built to last -- The Allies' main battle tank is able to shrug off most small-arms fire and can handily deal with smaller armored vehicles in the Soviet arsenal. Its armor can even withstand several direct hits from the Soviets' bigger and slower elements, although fighting in the vicinity of an Allied Armor Facility and its repair drones is often necessary in order to counter larger numbers of foes. • Armor-piercing power -- Guardian Tanks work well in small groups, as this way they can compensate for their average firing rate while dispatching armored enemies and military facilities quickly and cleanly. Note that because Guardian Tanks are armed only with their smoothbore guns for cost reasons, they are not effective against smaller or faster targets. To this end, a high-priority memorandum regarding Soviet Terror Drones has reportedly been circulating very quickly among Guardian crews. • Target sighted -- The Guardian's Spyglass target designator may not seem like an obvious trade-off given that it cannot be used to damage an enemy vehicle directly, unlike the Guardian's main gun. However, by functionally bolstering the attack power of all other Allied forces trained on the target of the Spyglass, a Guardian Tank crew using this device may prove far more essential to the outcome of the battle. • Beware of air -- Guardian Tank crews rely on anti-air support, for they make prime targets for Soviet combat helicopters. In what some see as an overzealous effort to counteract the Soviets' feared Twinblades, the Allies have begun deploying a variety of powerful anti-air platforms, including its hydrofoils and, of course, the Multigunner IFV. Drawbacks "Back it up we're done here!" :Retreating Guardian It is weak against very heavy foes like Assault Destroyers, King Onis and the usual Apocalypses, and of course aircraft and anti-tank infantry, so the tank needs support from Cyrocopters, whose Freeze Guns and S.H.R.I.N.K Rays can weaken foes, but in groups of more than 2 it is powerful and its gun is not to be underestimated. Behind the Scenes The body and 3 sets of threads resembles the Scorpion tank and the turret also share the same design as the M1 Abrams. Also its paint target ability is similar to Missile Defenders and Avengers. In the Red Alert 3 Tutorial a Guardian Tank is seen along with a Tsunami and Hammer Tank teaching the new commander how to play. Category:RA2:Vehicles Category:RA2:Allied WWIII Arsenal